The present invention relates to a set for spinal anesthesia. More particularly, it relates to a set which includes an introducer needle, a spinal needle and a stylet.
Sets for spinal anesthesia of the above mentioned type are known in the art. As shown in FIG. 1, a big bore introducer needle 3 is placed within intraspinal muscles 10. Then, a small bore spinal needle 4 is placed within the introducer needle 3 to prevent its bending and curving, advanced further, and positioned within the subarachnoid space 1. The stylet 5 which extends through the spinal needle is removed and after the cerebrospinal fluid appears, a syringe with anesthetic is attached to the spinal needle and medicine is injected.
The known set possesses some disadvantages. The spinal needle positioned through the introducer needle within the subanrachnoid space is extremely unstable. It slides back and forth via the introducer needle.